Mass Effect: Tequila Sunrise At Sunset
by Ghost43843
Summary: Just decided to throw together a one shot set after the end of ME 3. Still would have liked a "great" ending, but, you take what you can.


Mass Effect: Tequila Sunrise at Sunset

By: Ghost43843

_Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, or any of the characters associated with ME. I will have to admit though, it has been a bloody good series. EA, if you decide to do an MMO in the ME universe, I know I am game. (Er, no pun intended.)_

Admiral Anderson sat at the bar, and quietly swirled his drink. He glanced up as a shadow covered his features for a moment. Without looking up, he smiled. "Well, Shepard, I wondered if you would be joining me for that drink soon."

Commander Jackson Shepard sat on the barstool next to the admiral. He motioned toward the bartender while he leaned back a bit. He glanced toward the back of the bar, and saw someone he hadn't seen in a very long time. "Ash..," he quietly breathed. He glanced up at his old friend and mentor. "How long has she been here?"

Admiral Anderson knocked back the remains of his drink, and he motioned toward the bartender just as he set down the Commander's drink. He grinned. "She has been here for quite a while, Jack. I talked to her briefly earlier, and she has been waiting for you since Virmire."

Jackson gulped his waiting drink down, and coughed loudly. He glanced down at the dregs within his shot glass. "What the hell was in that?"

Anderson chuckled. "Since you just arrived, it is customary to give new members of this establishment a Tequila Sunrise as their first drink." The Admiral grinned as the bartender dropped off two more shots, one for him, and one more for the Commander. "It is a way to give people a little taste of the old life, before you start with the new. Think of it as a little bit of liquid courage for those that need it."

The Commander grabbed his second shot of the fiery liquid, and knocked it back this time without even a small hack. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He turned on his stool and gazed longingly at Ashley Williams. She was talking with both Mordin and Thane. For the first time that he knew of, Jack sat rooted to the spot, and couldn't move. He wanted so badly to speak to her, to touch her again. What would he say though? Would she even want to talk to him at all? He took a deep breath and let it out. He then felt a hand on his shoulder, and Shepard glanced toward the admiral.

"Talk to her, son. I know that you are nervous, but she wants to see you, trust me. She has been waiting a long time to see you again, and she would wait an eternity if need be to see you again. Go to her."

Jackson smiled at the admiral, and nodded. He stood up from the stool, and glanced again toward the admiral. "When Garrus gets here, sir, let him know that I will be with him shortly."

Admiral Anderson gestured toward the bartender again, and smiled broadly. "No sir is necessary anymore, Shepard. Won't be a problem with time, son. Take all the time you need to talk to her. He will be along, but it will be awhile." He glanced toward the doorway, and smiled broadly as Kahlee Sanders walked in. The admiral caught her attention, and gestured toward the Commander's now abandoned barstool. Anderson gently pushed the Commander. "Get going, Jack. There are others that have people they need to see, too."

Shepard gulped, and then nodded. He took a deep breath, and headed quickly toward the back of the bar. As he closed to within about six meters of the table, Ashley Williams looked up from her conversation with Mordin and Thane. She smiled warmly as she stood. The Commander closed the distance quickly, and swept Ashley into a warm embrace. After several kisses, the Commander released Ashley, and backed up about a foot. He gazed lovingly at the former marine. "I've missed you, Ash."

Ashley Williams gestured toward the seat next to her. "I've missed you too, Jack. Passed the time waiting for you by talking to several of your crew and friends." She winked at Mordin. "I have heard some of the most fascinating stories of your travels since we parted. I knew that nothing would stop you from completing your mission."

Shepard scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry it took so long, but I am glad that I am finally able to see you again."

Ashley smiled broadly. "Yup, you said it skipper. We have all the time we need, and you can take your time." She walked over to Shepard and embraced him. "We have all the time in the world, Shepard. I want to hear everything."


End file.
